


A little too late

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chapter two makes it better, F/F, So much angst, The Death is temporary!, Warning for Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Based upon a piece of Fan Art by viancapacheco on twitter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the art work: https://twitter.com/viancapacheco/status/1162155265606737924?s=12
> 
> Note this has a sad ending, and hasn’t been edited. I wrote this one sitting after seeing this picture so read at your own risk. All mistakes are my own.

Maggie did a double take at the police scanner on her kitchen counter. As usual, it was 3am and she couldn’t sleep, and when she couldn’t sleep, she spent her time cleaning every surface of her apartment’s tiny kitchen, and hoping that she would hear something that would give her a reason to go into work. 

Her Captain was up her ass about the overtime she was racking up, but he took one look at her the previous evening when she was near her breaking point and hadn’t said anything since. Working was the only thing that she was living for right now… since the break-up. 3 years had passed, but still the ache and the loss felt so fresh.  
  


Which is why she gave the scanner a double take as the dispatcher rattled off a familiar address in a part of town that she had avoided like the plague since that awful day. “Reporting a 10-82(Fire in progress)… building is an apartment building and we have received multiple calls that the fire is on the 6th floor. Fire Dept has been notified, requesting support.” 

Maggie’s heart lurched. Their… Alex’s apartment had been on the 5th floor, and she wondered if Alex was still there. She felt a sudden irrational panic deep in her soul and somehow she knew that Alex was in trouble. She grabbed her phone without thinking and dialed a number that she still knew by heart. She moved across the floor, grabbing her keys, badge and her jacket grateful that she hadn’t changed out of her button down yet. 

The phone was still ringing and for a second she wondered if Alex had changed it, or worse blocked her after everything had been all said and done. “Come on… Come on!” She yelled, wishing, hoping and praying for Alex to pick the fuck up, as she moved out into the hallway. She locked her door and was already at the stairs when Alex’s voice finally came over the line. 

“Hello…” 

“Alex!” Maggie said, feeling a surge of relief, that was quickly dashed when the voice continued. 

“You have reached the voicemail box of Alex Danvers, I am unable to come to the phone, please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day.” *Beep* 

“Alex, if you get this please call me back. I know that I’m probably the last person that you want to hear from after all of this time, but I heard from dispatch that there is a fire in your building and I just need to know that you are ok? It’s Maggie… and my number is the same. Please call me and then you’ll never have to hear from me again.” She paused, then continued. “Bye.” Maggie pushed end call and shoved the phone in her pocket and ran down the stairs.  
  


The scene was chaos when she got there, police and firefighters everywhere, along with paramedics treating the tenants. Her heart pounded as she moved closer only to hear reports of a body and that they were bringing the victim out now. She tried calling Alex’s cell phone again, but got voicemail once more. 

Feeling on the edge of panicking, she flashed her badge at the rookie on duty and went to find some answers, only to be stopped a few feet away, by someone, a colleague who had moved up the chain of command just a few months ago. He held out his hand when he recognized her, and Maggie suddenly had a memory of him laughing and talking over punch and cake at her wedding shower, before everything went so wrong. The panic deep in her gut grew larger, as she spied something in his body language. It was then that she realized that someone of the uniformed people running around were DEO, looking upset and angry and she knew… deep in her heart, she knew that she was too late. 

“You can’t be here, Maggie.” He said softly. She felt tears in her eyes as she recognized that tone of voice and the look of sympathy in his eyes. “You need to get back behind the tape, someone will be over to talk to you in a moment.” She marveled at the fact that even though it had been 3 years since their break-up, he still was aware of how much she still loved her Agent. 

“No!” She screamed at him, punching his chest with her fists until he caught them gently in his hands and pulled her into a hug. “Don’t you tell you fucking tell me that she’s dead… no she can’t be.” 

“Maggie…” He tried to soothe her, to console her, but there was nothing he could say or do that would fill the hole in her soul. 

“Show me… I won’t believe you until you show me her body!” Maggie growled and pulled away from him, feeling sick. Alex couldn’t be dead… she defied the odds so many times before, this was a trick. Kara was on her way right, and she would save Alex just like before… wouldn’t she? 

He sighed, and gently took her hand, and guided her over to a section of the street a ways away from the scene, blocked off from reporters and observes by the side of the rescue engine. There lying on a blue tarp on the ground and covered over by a white sheet was a lone body. Maggie suddenly felt sick as she could still smell the scent of smoke, burnt flesh and blood. She puked all over her friend’s shoes, and he moved to guide her away, but she shook her head, steeling herself to look to be sure that it was Alex. 

“Don’t do this to yourself, Maggie.” He pleaded, but when she shook her head and took a shaky step forward, he sighed. “I’ll be right here.” Trying to give her as much privacy as he could under the circumstances. The body was evidence now after all. 

She nodded and took another step, placing one foot in front of the other until she was kneeling next to the side of the body. She pulled back the sheet. Alex’s face looked up at her, her eyes closed and it wasn’t for the blood on her face and the burn marks on her neck, Maggie could believe that she was sleeping. She reached out a shaking hand to touch her face, and whimpered when she felt the stiff skin under her palm. Something caught Maggie’s attention, and she pulled back the sheet to get a closer look. 

On a chain around Alex’s neck were two gold rings, and Maggie didn’t have to look to know that they were hers and Alex’s, relics from a memory of what could have been that would now be forever lost in a world of what if’s. What if I had gone here sooner? What if I had tried to reach out to her years ago? What if I had never walked out of that door? She fingered the metal, and whimpered as her heart shattered into a million pieces that would never be fixed after this night. Her heart lurched in her throat and without thinking she pulled Alex’s body unto her lap and wailed.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie wakes up from a nightmare and thinks about what could have been if she didn’t make the choices that she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst was too much for me and I couldn’t help but try to figure out away to give them a happy ending. I hope this ending makes it better. 
> 
> Note I’m posting this as is, and it is unedited. All mistakes are my own. Also I took some liberties with Psi’s powers in this, just be aware, to fit the narrative. Happy reading! :)

Maggie woke up screaming. The room was dark and the moonlight reflected in from the window, casting eerie shadows on the walls of their apartment. Breathing heavily, Maggie reached for the glass of water that was on the bedside table and sipped it, trying to calm her racing heart. 

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, and the light came on. A women came racing inside. “Sweetie, are you alright?” The older woman's blonde hair was messy as if she had been running her fingers through it. She moved to sit down on the bed and took her hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. 

Maggie took a shaky breath and nodded. “Bad dream.” She whispered into the stillness. The room felt so empty and cold. She shivered and the other woman pulled her into a hug. 

“It’s okay.” She kissed Maggie’s forehead and then pulled back, watching as Maggie unconsciously put her hand on her belly. At eight and a half months pregnant with her first child, she could go into labor at anytime. Hence while Eliza had volunteered to stay the night while Alex had to work. 

Maggie reached for the water and took another sip, half smiling half wincing as the baby shifted inside her, turning somersaults and doing some acrobatics that reminded Maggie of the baby’s other parent. She frowned, remembering seeing Alex’s lifeless face in her dream and she gripped the glass tighter in her fist. 

“Was it the same dream?” Eliza asked softly, knowing that Maggie had been having nightmares of late. Psi had escaped and had been up to her usual tricks and Maggie had been caught in the crossfire when she had visited the DEO to bring Alex lunch. Visions of her worst fears coming true played over and over again in her mind’s eye and it had been a traumatizing experience for the younger woman. The stress had caused her blood pressure to skyrocket and the doctors had decided to put her on bed rest for the last few days as a precaution. 

Maggie sighed. “Different situation, same result.” She said softly. Her hand shifted nervously on her belly, while the other gripped the blanket as if it were a lifeline. “Either she dies while I watch or I'm too late to save her.” 

“Do you want to call her?” Eliza asked softly, taking her hand in hers once more. Maggie looked so tired. “You know she always has time for you.” 

Maggie sighed and leaned back against the pillow. “I know, but I don't want to bother her. She has that audit going on and the president is visiting…” She protested, but she leaned over to grabbed her phone anyway. She smiled at the picture on her lock screen, of a smiling Alex holding their first sonogram. Her wife looked so happy and Maggie held on to that memory, letting it light the darkness that had settled deep in her soul, lately. 

She jumped her the device suddenly buzzed, and as message popped up on the screen. **Thinking of you, babe. I love you and our little peanut. :) -A ** Maggie smiled. She quickly unlocked her phone and replied. 

** I love you too. Peanut is doing somersaults and I think you would be very proud. I hope everything is going well. -M**

“Is that Alex?” Eliza asked, even though by Maggie’s smile she already knew the answer. Maggie nodded, then set the phone down on her chest with a sigh, feeling a little better than she had a few minutes ago. 

She hated the dreams, she hated how terrified they made her feel on top of everything else. This last one it seemed had been the worst. It had been so real, and if she closed her eyes, she knew that she could recall it instantly. The sight, smell and feel of Alex’s lifeless body laying there on the concrete, and knowing that she had been too late to save her, too late to apologize, and too late to make amends. 

It had been years since they had broken up over kids, and from where they were at that time until now, was a distant memory, a hiccup in the road. Their break up had lasted a month, before a series of circumstances had brought them back together for good. Soon after, Alex had invited her over for coffee which turned into a long talk about what they wanted for their future, and had included tears, shared feelings, and healing kisses that turned into them reuniting in their bed all night long. Maggie had moved back in the next day, and their lifetime of firsts began anew. Now 5 years later, they were married, had a dog, a beautiful house and were expecting a baby. They both were happier and more content than ever, and it frustrated Maggie to no end that these dreams were jeopardizing that happiness. 

“I was too late.” Maggie said, without realizing it. 

“Too late for what, Sweetie.” Eliza asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Too late to save her. She was dead, Alex died in a fire. It had been 3 years since we had broken up, and it turns out that both of us still wanted each other, but neither of us knew how to do anything about it.” Maggie said, telling Eliza about her dream. “I pulled back the sheet, and realized that she was wearing our rings around her neck.” 

“That sounds terrifying.” Eliza whispered, feeling a lump of emotion in her throat at the thought of her daughter dying. “No wonder why you woke up screaming.” 

“Since the incident, I’ve had various versions of this kind of dream, but this one was the most terrifying.” She paused for a second trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to say. 

“I almost didn’t call her you know?” Maggie confessed. Eliza raised an eyebrow. “I was heartbroken. The love of my life had chosen hypothetical kids over me and I lost the first true family that I had found since I was 14. I was a mess, and I wanted nothing more than to be far away from here, from everything that reminded me of her. So I put in a transfer request to Gotham and bought a plane ticket and everything.” 

“What happened?” Eliza asked, when Maggie’s voice trailed off into silence. “I know that you didn’t end up going, so what changed your mind?” 

“I was at the airport when I watched Kara fight Reign on the top of that building. I watched her fall, and on the corner of the screen I could see Alex running towards Kara’s body, screaming. Suddenly, it didn’t matter that we had broken up, and that I was no longer family. My sister and the love of my life were in danger, and I couldn’t stay away. I ended up at the DEO, and held Alex’s hand while Kara went though surgery and that was the start.” 

“That’s beautiful.”Eliza said softly, a hint of tears in her eyes. “But for the record, Sweetie, you were always family, even if you weren't in Alex’s life anymore. I thought giving you space was what you needed at the time, but I was never going to let you stay away at least not from me. You were like a daughter to me then, Maggie, and you are my daughter now. Nothing can change that.” 

Maggie sniffled. “God, Eliza don’t say things like that… I’m already emotional enough.” They laughed, and then sighed. Maggie shifted positions slightly, trying to get rid of the back ache that had been plaguing her all night. 

“I think that dreams terrifies me because what if? What if I hadn’t stopped to watch the TV, or if I hadn’t left the airport? What if I had made it to Gotham… would we still had that chances we had or would I have lived the rest of my life in regret, dreaming about what could have been? But worse of all, what if my choices would have caused me to miss out on this miracle right here?” She rubbed her belly. Her mind flashed back to the picture. 

“It’s been the greatest joy to see how excited Alex is about our little peanut. I could have missed out on this because I was afraid… afraid that Alex couldn’t love me and a baby. I was foolish.” 

“Maybe? But the thing to remember, Maggie is that you did make that choice and follow your heart, and it led you right back to where you needed to be all along. Somethings are inevitable, and I firmly believe that you and Alex are meant to be.” 

Maggie smiled at the thought, then winced as a sudden cramp rolled through her belly. “Ouch.” She said, softly. 

“Are you alright?” Eliza asked, instantly worried. 

Maggie nodded, then sighed as she relaxed into the pillows behind her. “Yeah, just a cramp.” 

But Eliza wasn’t so sure. “Why don’t I make you some tea, and you can try to sleep some more?” 

Maggie nodded, and Eliza moved to kiss her forehead before pulling the blanket over her and turning out the light. 

The tea kettle had just started to whistle in the kitchen when she heard Maggie’s voice rang out from the bedroom. “Um, Eliza? I think my water broke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below, and if there is enough interest I might be willing to write one final chapter for this. Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate me, I’m sorry. Feel free to yell at me in the comments, but please note this hurt so much writing this.


End file.
